


Keith and the 3 pigs

by Zebunbear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal children, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, middle of nowhere, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebunbear/pseuds/Zebunbear
Summary: i've never made a fan-fic in my life ... why did i start this !? ...... its probably horrible ! im so sorry ! lol !!!!Keith and Lance from Voltron: legendary defender ....this takes place on earth .i had a friend proof read this for me , and i really dont know if she said it was good to be nice , OR if she actually meant it ... lol !!!there is a sex scene .. so if you cant handle gay sex scenes then .. this isnt the story for you .. THOUGH it is pretty easy to find and skip ... i separate parts with "-------------" so if you see that read on just a bit , and if you find yourself uncomfortable , skip till the next "----------" :) ..------------Lance is a go getter do what i want type , who dont think before he does something . while Keith likes to think before he jumps into something ..------------thats all i can really think of for a summary ... dont hurt me .. lol





	

Scene   
Lance age -20  
Keith age -21

Lance and Keith are living in a little house , the both of them fixed up .. Of course with a little help from Shiro , Hunk and a few family members of Lance . Lance may be cocky , but he knows better to tackle such a big task by himself . It wasn't a perfect house .. Far from it .. It was just small 2 bedroom 1 bathroom house. Neither of them liked cooking much , so boxes of pizza and ramen packages filled the trash can … Lance can cook .. He's just too lazy to do it much … plus Keith always complains about the food being a little too spicy when Lance would cook . A bedroom decorated wall to wall with posters of space and stars , a few of some musicians . Clothes Lance scattered on the bed and door handle to the closet from lance , and Clothes from Keith dumped into a basket . Keith wondered why Lance insisted on tossing his clothes everywhere .. Lances sneaky tactic to see Keith bend over to get a glimpse of his butt as much as possible . The living room decked out nicely .. Lance felt the need to buy a large tv.. Though both rarely used it other than to watch a movie once a month .. Both favored their laptops as a source of entertainment . their little house was built on a quiet gravel road .. Keith wasn't one for much human contact … he wasn't use to it , so never really craved it … for whatever reason , he let Lance share the same space as him . Lance didn't really like the place they picked to build .. In fact he complained about it more times then not .. He didn't like having to drive more than 30 minutes to get to a town to buy food , socialize .. Or go to work … but Keith .. He enjoyed that peaceful drive … alone mind you , if he brings Lance on the trip to town , it's never peaceful . Lance will complain the whole car ride and back . Lance would have been happy in the busiest part of the city .. Where if you walked out of your door , you would get swept away by all the people walking like a current in the ocean .. Because the fact Keith won the location , Lance got the say so in what the house looked like … Keith didn't care what it looked like , as long as it functioned as a proper house . 

\-------- 

Keith laid in bed , he very much enjoyed sleeping in . Moreover a day such as today .. It was a rainy gray day . 

Sprawled out over the bed , overstretched on lances side noticing he wasn't lying next to him . 

“Lance ? ” Keith called quietly with his morningly dry throat … No response. He must have been outside tending to the Chickens Lance begged Keith to get . 

“we won't ever have to buy eggs again ! ” he said to convince Keith to get them . Hearing a goat quietly bleat outside the walls .

Keith rolled over thinking back to when Lance also convinced him to get a goat … 

“cows are big .. And their poop is HUGE ! a goat is a lot smaller ! and they still produce milk ! .. ” 

Keith never liked the idea of drinking raw milk right from an animal . But seeing Lance's big blue eyes begged and pleaded for the goat . Causing Keith to cave … 

his calm little house in the middle of nowhere turned into a small farm right before his eyes .

Keith managed to fall back to sleep even with the little goat bleating while walking around . 

Keith was slowly woken up to a wet kiss on his neck . Many little wet kisses on his neck .. 

he let out a slight moan “Lance ? ” he said groggy , still half asleep . Keith felt his shirt lift , revealing his stomach .. A few more kisses along his stomach .“L .. Lance .. What ” 

Keith gasped for a small breath of air while exhaling with a moan , goosebumps enveloped his pale skin “Lance , didn't we just do it yesterday ? .. I can't .. .I’d break ” 

Keith still moaning arching his back to the little kisses along his ribs now .

Lance let out a small stifled snicker .

Keith perked up , noticing the laugh wasn't from under his shirt . Quickly opening his eyes and jumping from his laying position into a sitting position , eyes wide . Now staring into Lance's eyes . 

hair styled by the pillow he just had his head on .. Keith jumped out of the bed after feeling something still wiggling around under his shirt .. “LANCE WHAT THE FUCK IS THA -” before finishing his sentence . He seen the thing that popped out of his shirt .

a big round eyed Piglet “Laaaaance ! .. You didn't .. ”

.. Lance smiled , a grin almost ear to ear , pulling a second one from under his own shirt . “TADA ! ” Lance held the second piglet up with pride . 

Keith's tight posture dropped into a slouching position placing one hand on his face and exhaling sharply “of course you fucking did … ” Keith mumbled under his breath

Keith continued “first the chickens , then the goat .. And now ” 

a piglet snorted a few times causing Keith's eye to twitch … “NOW PIGS ! ” .. He shouted the last part ..

Lance looked up teasingly at him “well you seemed to enjoy Ham-solo .. ”

… Keith jumped in defence “I .. I WAS HALF ASLEEP ! AND IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU TRIED TO FEEL ME UP IN THE MORNING ! ” 

Lance couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off his face , looking Keith up and down “But .. you can't say you didn't enjoy it ! ” Now looking straight at Keith's crotch.

“Lance ! Stop ! ...” Keith almost shrieked covering himself with Lances shirt he had Stolen the night prior . 

Keith cleared this throat “why did you get pigs !? … What use do THEY have ? ” 

Lance flopped himself on the bed making the piglets bounce up and down on the bed causing them to squeal a little. “Their cute ! ” 

Keith furrowed his brow “Cute ? .. CUTE !? is that the ONLY reason you got them !? ” 

Lance poked the one he had already declared the name Ham-Solo to . “Yeah .. Cause their cute …” 

Keith groaned placing one of his hands back onto his face “Most normal people get a KITTEN or a PUPPY Lance … NOT A PIG ! ” 

Lance pouted “I find pigs way cuter then kittens or puppies .. Plus we already got a stray cat running around that you feed .. ” 

Keith grabbed his phone from the nightstand looking facts up about pigs “LANCE ! PIGS CAN GROW TO BE MORE THAN 700 POUNDS ! ”

Lance shoved his face into the bed , letting out a muffled laugh “Dooooont worry ! The mommy was a smaller pig , and the daddy was even smaller ! They will probably barely make it to weighing 300 pounds ” 

Keith jumped “300 POUNDS IS STILL REALLY BIG LANCE ! ” Working himself up he stormed out of the room , stomping away to the bathroom , slamming the door behind him . 

Lance heard the lock latch seconds after … Pouting, pulling both the piglets closer whispering to them both “mommy will get use to the idea .. Don't you worry my sweet children ” Kissing them both on the head as they snorted .

 

Keith decided since he locked himself in the bathroom to take a shower .. He never locked the bathroom door , being the only bathroom in the house .. Lance would always run in and announced it was an emergency that he needed to pee . Then sneakily snaking himself into the shower with him .. That made a slight smile come across Keith's face . Quickly wiping it away as fast as it appeared . “Pigs … WHY pigs ” He asked himself 

Keith had calmed himself down with the hot shower , forgetting to grab a pair of clean clothes , he walked back into the bedroom .. Lance was still on the bed with the piglets . 

“Lance … Why are they - ” He paused noticing what Lance was doing to the poor piglets 

The one that Lance had not named yet , was being held up by it's upper body by Lance … A frilly pink tutu on the body . Lance sharply looked over at Keith who had a towel wrapped around his waist “SHE’S CUTE ! Look ! I'm going to teach her to dance ballet ! ” 

Keith again placed his hand on his face “LANCE ! Shes a PIG ! Not a baby ! You can't just ” 

The pig squealed interrupting Keith . Keith jumped back “is .. IS SHE OK ? DID YOU HURT HER !? ”

Lance shook his head “Haven't you ever heard a pig make happy noises ? ” 

Keith glared at him “All the noises pigs make sound the EXACT same .. ” 

Lance laughed “Noo they don't … Just like humans their tone of squeak mean different things … ” 

Keith dropped the subject with one last comment “Just .. Get them off the bed .. I don't want them pooping everywhere … ” 

Lance looked over at Keith and raised one eyebrow “We already made a mess last night of the sheets ” 

Keith stomped over to his dresser , grabbing some clean clothes , throwing his towel at Lance's face while he slipped on some clean boxers . 

“Just get them off the bed ! ” He added angrily , he paused for a moment , then turned to Lance putting his shirt on.

“Wait … Their tiny … They can't stay outside yet can they !? ”

Lance shifted his gaze back at the piglets “Well … ” He mumbled in response .

Keith's eyes widened “No … NO ! .. They CAN'T stay inside ! No way ! THEIR PIGS ! ” 

Lance pouted , giving Keith the biggest puppy dog eyes possible, forcing a single tear out of his eye. 

Keith looked away “Don't .. Don't do that … ”

Lance shifted his body around the bed to follow Keith’s gaze .

“STOP ! Don't ! Don't give me that look … ” The same look Lance gave Keith when he talked him into getting the chickens , and goat .. 

Lance begged “PLEAAAAAASE ” 

Keith shut his eyes to avoid the look on Lance’s face .

“They make diapers for animals ! .. We can get piggy diapers ! ” Lance added to his plead 

Keith eyebrow twitched , picturing the piglets in diapers … “That's .. That's just so wrong .. ” He said under his breath .. 

A silence fell over the room .. 

Keith took a deep breath and exhaled .. Leaning against the bed with his hip . “FINE ! ” Keith finally broke the silence with this one word .. 

Lance jumped up from the bed Shouting happily. “DID YOU HEAR THAT HAM-SOLO ! PIGZILLA ! MAMA SAID YES ! ” 

Keith jumped and turned angrily at Lance “MAMA !? .. WHY THE FUCK AM I MAMA ? ” . Pausing for a second more .. “ham-solo …. Pigzilla … Are you fucking kidding me ? only YOU would pick names like that .. ”

Lance held the piglet in the pink tutu up in the air “PIGZILLA ! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE YOUR NEW HOME ! you will be treated like a princess ! ” 

Ham-solo had waddled himself over to Keith bopping him in the thigh with his head causing Keith to jump. “Can .. Can we just get them off the bed now ? ” 

Lance pouted plopping Pigzilla on the floor and then reaching over for Ham-solo to do the same . 

Ham-solo protested , squeals of dismay .. Running in place as Lance picked him up “I think he likes you Keith ” Lance said with a smug smile . 

Keith groaned and plopped himself onto bed face first “I hate you , You know that ? … ” 

Lance smiled while plopping Ham-solo on the floor next to Pigzilla . Crawling into bed next to Keith .. “I love you too, Keith ” he replied . 

Keith shouted into the bedspread . Still messed up from the abrupt awakening … 

Lance nudge Keith in the ribs gently causing Keith to finch “So .. How about me and you continue where you and Ham-solo left off ” Wiggling his eyebrows ..   
Keith screamed into the bed once again , causing Lance to erupt in giggles . 

 

Lance continued “I was kidding ! Like i could get in the mood with them both staring at us … ” 

Keith slowly reached up toward Lance , face still mashed into the bed .. 

“Keith ? ” Lance said hesitantly . “What are you doing ? ” Curious eyes followed Keith’s hand . 

Keith slowly slipped his hand up Lances pant leg .

Lance flinched at the sudden touch Keith gave him. 

Keith then slid his hand up farther , into Lance’s underwear . 

“Keith ? .. Are .. Are you serious ? ” Lance was getting excited . 

Keith then pinched a small section of Lances pubic hair and pulled sharply . 

Lance shrieked in pain . “FUCK ! KEITH ! I'M SORRY ! ” He said with a whimper grabbing his crotch with both hands, tear starting to form in his eyes .

“I'm sooo sorry .. ” He winced once more falling to his side “I .. I won't .. Joke .. Like that a , again ” He stammered 

Keith placed his hands back onto the bed .. As if unfazed by what Lance was feeling . 

Lance slowly got his bearings back, and got off the bed . Still holding his crotch waddling himself to the bathroom “I think i'm bleeding man ! .. Your a jerk ! ” He added while he reached the bathroom shutting the door behind him . 

Keith finally rolled over facing the ceiling . Face bright red . Remembering he got turned on from a pig … 

Keith shook the thought out of his head . He was half asleep ! .. He thought it was Lance ! How was he to know Lance was going to bring PIGS home .. 

Keith could hear both of the piglets making very quiet noises on the floor .. He pulled himself up to a sitting position to see them both under his dangling feet . 

“what do YOU want ” He said to them .. Ham-Solo rubbing his snout against Keith’s bare foot . 

He pulled it up “that tickles .. Don't do that .. ” .. Then sighing .. “...I'm talking to you like you can understand me .. ” Plopping himself back onto the bed . Pulling his other foot up so they didn't tickle him . 

Keith paused for a second ..Realizing something .. “LAAAAAAANCE ! ” He shouted toward the other room .. Ignored of course .. Lance must be mad from that little stunt he pulled .. “LAAAAAAANCE ! WHAT THE FUCK DO PIGS EAT !? ” ..

Keith heard the bathroom door open .. Hearing Lance speak quietly from the other room .. “Shit .” He heard .. “LANCE DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PIGS EAT ! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT THEM ! ” 

Lance ran back into the room “IT WAS AN IMPULSE ! .. ” … 

Keith gave him a angry glare “an impulse .. IMPULSE !? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME !? ” 

Lance hushed Keith “Sshhhh ! you're going to upset the babies ! ” .. 

Keith continued to glare at Lance who was standing in the doorway .. “Their going to need to eat … They aren't stuffed animals .. ” 

Lance frowned “I'm not an IDIOT ! I knooow ! ” … Pausing he then added “I just .. Didn't think about it …”

Keith groaned , grabbing his laptop , searching what pigs ate . 

Keith sighed , standing up from the bed , walking out to the kitchen . He opened the fridge to see what they had ..

Nothing .. Absolutely nothing … They didn't cook .. There was no need to keep food in the fridge …They had packets of ketchup and hot sauce .. And a loaf of bread that had gone moldy .. 

Keith sighed even harder , looking outside to see the rain was still coming down .. Turning his gaze back over to Lance “you really didn't think this through did you ? .. ” 

Lance let out a nervous laugh .. “I .. I'm sorry .. ” Picking up one of the pigs and holding it up to his face .. “Their cute though ? ” Manually waving the piglets little arms toward Keith .. 

Keith walked back into the bedroom , and grabbed the pair of pants he had laid out not yet putting them on .. “I guess i'm going to town ” He said grumbling .

Lance perked up “I'LL COME TOO ! ” 

Keith shot a dirty look toward Lance “You are STAYING here .. And watching the PIGS .. so they don't SHIT all over the damn place ! .. ” 

Lance pouted but agreed ..

Keith pulled his boots on . Grabbed the keys from the hook next to the door while walking himself out the door .. 

“Just … Don't abandon us ok ? I don't wanna tell the piglets when they grow up “Mommy went to go buy a pack of cigarettes and never came back” Ok ? ” 

Keith glared back into the house at Lance . “We’ll see ” He muttered before shutting the door behind him . 

Lance turned the piglet still in his hands to look into it's face . “He .. He’ll be back .. right?”

the little piglet squealed as if in response to Lance's question .. 

\--------- 

Keith was driving down the road , the closest town to them was about a 20 minute drive one way . Keith loved this peaceful quiet time , No one to bother him .. Just what he needed after the morning he just had .. 

Part of him couldn't believe lance came home with piglets , but another part could believe it .. It was Lance after all … Lance does crazy shit . .And what kinda names where Ham-solo , and Pigzilla !? 

Keith pondered more about why he decided to date , and live with such a person … Then smiled … Lance made life fun … He could be weird at time. Annoying as hell , but if he wasn't in Keith's life . Then life would be extremely boring. 

Finally making it to the nearest Animal feed store , Keith groaned letting himself relax in the car before getting out “How could you forget food .. ” He grumbled to himself . 

Finally swinging the car door open , getting out and slamming it shut again he walked into the store .

A employee greeted him “WELCOME ! Do you need help finding something ? Or just to look around. ” 

Keith , not use to being around such happy face .. After all , he was the reason they lived so far away from the nearest town …

He answered her question “Ah um .. I'm .. Looking for piglet food ” He stammered out.

The lady whose name tag read ‘Hannah’ smiled “Of course ! You're looking for aisle 7 ! .. So , you have piglets huh ? How adorable ! ” 

Keith smiled then dropping eye contact. “Th...Thanks” He said quickly while shuffling his body toward where she said . 

He looked up and down the shelves … There were way more food than he thought there would be .. His eyes fell onto piglet formula .. 

Picturing Lance holding a piglet bottle feeding it brought a smile across his face .. He quickly grabbed a large container of the powder . Then grabbing two bottles . Then grabbing a large bag of normal feed . He had read that they will eat just about anything , but wanted to give them a proper diet … His next stop would be the grocery store to grab some fresh fruits and vegetables . 

 

Keith muttered to himself “These pigs are going to eat better than Lance and me … ” The bag of grain was heavy .He waddled himself to a checkout register plopping the feed down along with the bottles and formula . 

The Cashier spoke “Did you find everything ok ? ”

Keith paused for a second , remember Lance say something about pig diapers . He felt embarrassed and asked the lady “Um .. Actually … Do .. You carry …. Erm … Piglet diapers ? ” 

The cashier smiled and let off a little giggle “We sure do ! . They are in aisle 10 ! .. There are many other animal diapers in there ! .. Pig , duck , goat … We are use to people coming in with household farm animals ! ” 

Keith looked up at her with a slight surprised look “Really !? .. So … Lance isn’t the only wei--” .. He paused .. Patting the stuff he had already on the counter “Can I leave this here while I go get them ?” 

She nodded “Of course ! Take your time ! ” 

Keith speed walked toward aisle 10 , to get the diapers . She wasn't joking when she said they carried all kind of types .. So many .. So many sizes too .. He grabbed two packages of the piglet ones in a size they should fit in . 

Keith walked back up to the counter , plopping them onto the belt along with his other things .. Trying to avoid eye contact.

“Did you find everything this time ? ” She said with a slight playfulness in her voice. 

Keith nodded pulling out his wallet from his back pocket . He paid the lady ,then gathered all the stuff waddling it out to the car to load it in . 

Keith got back in the car with a huge sigh . Wondering how many times he's sighed today … 

Keith turned the key turning the car on to head to his next destination . 

\-------

Lance still home , wondering if Keith was really ok .. He seemed really pissed , but he couldn't figure out if it was , Keith's normal attitude .. Or if it was something he did …

Keith normally didn't get wound up that much over something like this … He talked him into things before .. But this time Keith really seemed annoyed more so this time … 

Lance grabbed his phone from his back pocket . He figured he would text Keith to make sure he wasn't upset . 

Lance text “oh darling , the light that illuminates my life , you're not MAD , mad at me are you ? .. just slightly annoyed ? .. ” He pressed send .. Just a few seconds later hearing a chime from the other room . Keith's phone .. He left it .. 

Lance sighed rubbing the skin between his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger .

“Of course … You forgot your phone … You NEVER grab your phone when you leave the house … ” He said to himself outloud … 

shoving his own phone back into his pocket “Guess it's just a waiting game . Huh Ham-solo , Pigzilla … ” Both piglets lying on the floor curled up into each other , taking a nap. 

Lance pouted “... You two .. You abandoned me too … ” Plopping himself down on the couch . 

“Keeeeeith .. Come home soon .. Ok ? … ” He said to himself groaning out loud .. 

About three hours had passed since Keith left on his adventure .. Lance had fallen asleep on the couch . In the same position he had flopped down in .. 

Keith opened the front door quietly lugging the stuff he had bought in. Plopping it on the island counter , in the kitchen . 

He could hear the very soft snoring Lance was making from the living room .. He turned around to see him out cold .. 

Keith chopped up some food , mixing it all together and tossing some grain into the mixture . Plopping it down onto the floor . 

Both piglets came running at the sound of the bowl plopping down on the floor squealing with excitement . 

 

Keith smiled at them . Then walking to the bedroom to pick up his phone he had forgotten . 

The little notification light blinking a steady green telling him he had a text . 

Keith slid his finger over the touchscreen to reveal the text from lance “ oh darling , the light that illuminates my life , you're not MAD , mad at me are you ? .. just slightly annoyed ? ” 

 

\-----------------

Keith smirked at the text , then placed the phone back down on the nightstand .. 

Keith always gave Lance a hard time .. But it didn't mean he didn't love him any less … There was a reason they were still together … 

Keith walked slowly out to the living room trying to not make a sound .. Slowly maneuvering his body over top of Lance who was still sleeping soundly . 

Slowly lowering his body even more till he was sitting on Lance's lap .. Lance shown no signs of waking up 

Keith Pouted , trying to finally make the first move , and Lance wasn't even awake .. 

Keith slowly moved his face toward Lance's face .. Landing a few kisses on his lips . Slowly pressing his chest up against Lance's chest .. Not being use to being the one to initiate sexual acts , he was just going with the flow . 

Lance let out a slight moan .. Slowly waking up . Keith pushed his face into his neck . Kissing it. 

“Keith ? ”Lance groggily said Finally jumping awake at the sight of Keith on top of him “KEITH ! ” almost yelling into Keith's ear. 

“Fuck Lance ! Quiet down ! ” Keith lectured him in a stern voice . 

Lance quickly covered his crotch with both of his hands “D .. Don't pull my hair again ! Please ! ” Lance rushed to say .

Keith laughed, kissing Lance's closed eye. “I won't … Not there anyways .. ” Giving Lance a playful smirk then grabbing Lance by a fist full of hair on the back of his head.

Lance let out a pained wince as his head was yanked backwards . 

Keith slid his body up Lance’s to place a kiss on his lips that were pointed up in the air .

Lance let a slight moan escaped his lips . “Keith .. What's gotten into you ? You normally refuse to do it 2 days in a ro-” 

Keith silenced Lance by sliding his Lips down Lance's face .. Trailing down to his adam's apple . 

Lance bit his bottom lip to stifle any more noises from escaping his mouth . He got his hands busy . Pulling Keith's shirt off and returning the kisses to his body .. First his face .. Then down his neck .. Slowly sucking on Keith's collarbone .

Keith moaned full of pleasure “Aaah .. AH L .. Lance .. ” 

Lance slowly slid his hands down Keith’s body , causing him to erupt into goosebumps .. 

“Mmm ” Keith moaned biting his lip , trying not to be too loud. 

Lance trailed his mouth back up Keith’s body giving him a few kisses to his chin . “Why are you keeping your voice down ? We live in the middle of nowhere , no one can hear you. ” 

Lance slowly finished trailing his hands down to his butt . Keith’s whole body stiffened for a second reacting to the groping of his butt . 

“L .. Lance ” Keith shifted his body , grinding his hips against Lances groin .. 

Lance squeezed Keith's butt “Ah god Keith .. Wh.. What's gotten into you ? ” 

Keith shushed him . Fiddling with Lances pants . Lance followed suit undoing Keith's pants too . 

Both threw each other's clothes off wildly .. A little too heated . Lance stood up grabbing Keith to a standing position , shuffling backwards with Keith's hands in his hands “Come on , the beds way more comfortable . ” 

Lance Pulled Keith into an embrace giving him a deep kiss .. Slowly walking Keith backwards toward the bed . 

The back of Keith's legs ran into the bed causing him to flop down on top of it , Looking up at Lance's face soon to follow the movement .

Lance leaned down , covering Keith's body with kisses , trailing down farther . getting to his pubic bone . Giving it harder kisses . Hard enough to leave fresh hickies on his pale skin . 

“L … Lance ” Keith choked out between his small gasps . Rolling his hips toward Lance face . 

Lance gave a sly grin “tell me what you want Keith ” 

Keith gave Lance a look . Lance immediately took his comment back , knowing damn well Keith wouldn't answer .. 

Keith rolled over onto his stomach “Will … You just .. ” Keith stuttered shaking his hips .. 

Lance bit his lip “ No need to say more ” He then grabbed a tube from the drawer of the nightstand . Keith bit the bed sheets .. Preparing himself . 

Lance dripped the fluid on to Keith's backside . 

“Mm ” Keith reacted to the cold fluid running down his butt . 

Lance placed the tip of his penis at Keith’s entrance. 

Keith arched his back , taking deep breath to relax “L .. Laaance ” He begged . 

Lance smirked placing his hands around Keith's hips . Thrusting into him filling him in one go .

 

“AHHHh FUCK . ” Keith moaned shoving his face into the blankets trying to stifle the rest of his moans of pleasure . 

“Don't .. Stifle .. Your .. Moans ” Lance spoke broken up with each thrust of his hips . 

Keith pushed his head farther into the bed .

Lance got a handful of Keith's hair pulling his head up out of the bed “ Come on Keith … let me hear you purr. ” 

Keith blushed violently . He couldn't hide his voice “Ah .. Oh god , Lance .. AH ! ” tightening up around Lance .. 

Lance winced “Ah damn Keith .. ” Close to climax ramming into Keith a few more times harder . 

Keith pulling his hands toward his mouth . Lance seen what he was attempting to do , grabbing Keith's arms pulling them to his sides . 

Lance let out a few huffs before pulling out of Keith quickly tossing his body to face him.

Keith's face bright red, eyes wide. “N ..not like thi-” Cut off as Lance thrusted back inside 

Keith arched his back , the sudden movement sending a jolt of electricity up his spine . 

Keith shut his eyes tightly gritting his teeth “AH hnnnnnn” Keith’s whole body twitching , tightening around Lance once more as he came .

Lance thrusted one last time into Keith before cumming inside causing both of them to moan … 

Keith took a few heavy breaths . Lance laid himself on top of Keith body . 

Keith took one more deep breath and exhaled “G .. Get off .. You're heavy ” He said pushing Lance up with his palms stuck under him . 

Lance propped his body up . Looking into Keith's eyes “That .. Was .. Um … Interesting ” 

Keith glanced away not responding to what lance had said . 

Lance curiously looked at him with more intent “Really though ! … Whats with the sudden personality change ? .. ” 

Lance then started feeling around Keith's head with a look of concern “Did .. DID YOU BUMP YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING ” Keith didn't enjoy the over touchy feeling , pushing his hands away . 

“Stop ! ” Keith demanded trying to drag his body from out of under of Lance . “I .. Didn't hit my head ! ” 

Keith shimmied his way out of under Lance . “I'm .. Taking a shower. ” Keith said before walking into the other room . 

Lance laid on the bed contently . 

 

\-----------------

“LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE ! ” Keith's voice erupted from the other room . 

Lance quickly jumped off the bed “WHAT !? WHAAAT !? ” he shouted back running to Keith’s aid . 

“CAREFU-” Keith tried to warn Lance .. To late 

Lance slipped in something very warm .. Very squishy .. Sending his body to the floor with a loud thud . 

Keith couldn't help it .. He bursted out laughing at Lance busting his ass on the floor .. 

Lance laid there “What …Did .. I .. Just …Slip in … ”

Keith still laughing holding his sides . Painful from laughing . 

Lance took a sniff “This .. This isn't what i think it is … ” 

Keith almost wheezing at this point .. Nodding his head “Yeah .. Pig shit ” … 

Lance expression dropped . “WHAT !? .. HOW CAN SUCH CUTE LITTLE TINY THINGS MAKE SUCH A MESS !? ” He said with disgust in his voice . 

Lance slowly stood himself up . His whole side covered in pig poop .. “You think .. I could wash off first ” 

Keith's expression dropped . “WHAT ? You wanna wash shit off , in the shower ? .. NO WAY ! .. Go hose off outside ! Then you can take a shower ! ” . 

Lance groaned “OUTSIDE !? .. IN THE OPEN !? NAKED !? .. ” 

Keith glared at him “You brought those pigs here … You go clean yourself up outside ! I don't want the shower to smell like shit because of you ! ” 

Lanced groaned once again “REALLY !? .. ”

Keith nodded “REALLY ! .. ” 

Lance pouted .. “I'm going to come back in .. And i'm going to attack you in the shower ” .. Keith looked at him “AFTER you clean the pig shit off the floor ” 

Lance groaned once again .. But did as he was told .. Went outside buttnaked and hosed off while Keith jumped in the shower for the second time that day .. 

Keith could hear Lance from outside scream from the cold water hitting his skin . Keith couldn't help but laugh at the sound . 

Moments later , Keith had shut the water off and stepped out of the bathroom , once again forgetting a change of clothes .. 

Lance was still naked, hunched over the floor scrubbing the poop. Both Ham-solo and Pigzilla playing around his feet “Make sure you don't miss a spot , i'm pretty sure that was from only one of them ” 

Lance groaned again with a sarcastic comment “Yeees my love , anything for my love . ” 

Keith pulled his facial expression into a grumpy pout .. Slightly kicking Lance in the hip almost toppling him back over into the pig poop .

Lance caught himself, balancing self back to both knees “GEEZ ! I do . NOT … Want to go hose myself off . AGAIN ! .. That was cold as fuck ! .. Plus .. Nugget kept looking at me weirdly .. ” 

Keith walked carefully to the island of the kitchen pulling out the package of piglet diapers … “I bought these by the way ” Keith added .. 

Lance looked up “THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL .. 40 MINUTES AGO ! ” 

Keith smiled “yeah .. But i got a good laugh out of it .. And you learned how much of a pain in the ass piglets can be ” .. 

Lance rubbed the hip he smacked onto the ground when he fell “Yeah .. Seriously .. Pain in every sense of the way ” 

Keith cracked a smile , “Put them on them when you're done with that .. Then you can finally go wash yourself .. ” 

Lance propped himself up with hands on his knees. “Wait .. You're not going to do it ? ”

Keith glanced back with a slight worried look “N .. No .. No way .. ” While shuffling himself back into the bedroom to yet again put new clothes on .

Lanced watched Keith as he walked away with a concerned look on his face … Then looking back at the piglets “I think mama’s scared of you guys ” Then continued to scrub the floors. 

Keith had fallen asleep on the bed after getting dressed .. 

Lance had cleaned up the huge mess , and taken his much needed shower . 

Lance slowly shuffled into the bedroom … Plopping himself hard on the bed waking Keith up with a jolt. 

Keith peered over to Lance face down in the bed .. 

Lance peaked his head up at Keith “Sorry .. Did i wake you ? ” With a grin on his face . 

Keith exhaled then plopping his arm gently over Lance's face “So .. How'd the cleaning go ? ” 

Lance groaned “Awful .. Right when i got the one spot clean .. Pigzilla decided to take a DUMP right NEXT to the bucket … So i had to clean THAT up too .. ” 

Keith laughed “serves you right .. ” 

Lance shoved his face into the pillow and groaning .. “I'm .. So .. Tired .. ” 

Keith let out another snicker . “You're the one who adopted TWO piglets cause the were so ‘CUTE ’ .. ” 

Lance pulled Keith's arm away from his face with a serious look he said “I .. Get animals . Because .. I want to have a big family with you and … We can't have actual children .. So .. Animals are the next best thing. ” 

Keith's eyes grew wide , not knowing how to respond to that .. He bit his bottom lip shifting himself into the bed even more facing away from Lance . 

Lance didn't expect a response from Keith .. 

Keith was never good at putting his feeling out on the table … 

Lance Rolled himself onto his back shimmying under the blankets . “Good night Keith .. ” 

Keith responded “.. G .. Good night .. ” 

\----------- 

 

Both Keith and Lance shot up awake bright and early to the sound of the piglets squealing loudly .

Lance leaped out of the bed tossing all the blankets onto Keith . 

Keith with bed head and eye barely open .. Looked at the clock 

6:32am 

Keith groaned slightly , shoving the blankets off of himself and dragging himself out of the bed .. 

Lance kneeling on the floor holding the 2 little piglets in his arms still squealing at full force .

Keith looked at Lance “What's going ooon ? ” He said still half asleep .

Lance looked up at him “I don't know ! They look fine ! ” He said panicked “What's wrong my babies ? ” Rocking them in his hands .

Keith yawned “Maybe they're hungry . ” He suggested .

Lance let the little piglets out of his hands , jumping up and running to the fridge “How do you do this ? You made it last time ! ”

Keith still half asleep walked over to the kitchen gave him directions “Take a little of everything . Chop it up . Throw it together , Then dump grain on top of it .. “

Lance did as he said . Following the orders . Out of breath from quickly preparing the food and finally plopping it down on the floor. 

Both piglets stopped squealing rushing over to the bowl and chowing down ..

Lance had a sigh of relief plopping his head down on the counter . 

Keith Yawned once more “I'm .. Going back to bed … ” He said trudging back toward the bedroom .

Lance followed moments later after watching the piglets eating happily .. 

Lance was the one to wake up first .. Around 8am Lance dragged himself back out of bed still tired from all the cleaning the night before . 

Keith didn't budge , dead asleep . He liked to sleep in as long as he could . 

Lance did his morning rounds .. Collect eggs , feed the chickens , then the goat , milking her , then giving her grain to praise her for not kicking him , or the bucket of milk over . 

Then returned inside . Piglets running up to him .. He had forgotten he added more work to his list .. He now had to feed , and change diaper .. 

He sighed with smile sitting himself on the floor with clean diapers “Ok .. YOU first ” he pulled the grumpy piglet toward him first. “You're the one who hates this the most Pigzilla .. ” 

she squealed angrily being held still to get changed .. 

Then pulling Ham-Solo toward him , quickly changing him too .. The easier of the two to change .. He just stood there stiff till it was done .. 

Lance flopped himself backwards onto the floor shutting his eyes . 

Both piglets sniffing around his waist then toward his face . Giving him kisses . 

Lance smiled “But i don't regret adding you two to the family .. Not at all ” giving them both kisses back .

Lance noticed the bag Keith brought home still something in it , he hadn't seen . 

He opened the bag revealing the formula powder and bottles . 

Lance looked at the items intently .. Then looking down at the piglets , then toward the bedroom door … 

Smiling to himself . 

 

\-----------------

About 3 hours had passed, now about noon . Lance had his laptop open on the couch , watching videos of how to care for piglets , Keith groaned from the other room . Lance didn't hear him at all .

Keith shuffled his feet into the living room plopping right next to Lance. 

Lance jump almost letting a scream escape his mouth slamming the lid to the laptop as if he was caught looking at porn . 

Keith .. Eyes still barely open didn't say anything .. 

Lance looked over at Keith “You scared the shi-” Lance was interupted as a huge growl erupted from Keith's stomach .. 

Keith slouched his head back resting it on the couch .. “I'm .. So .. Hungry .. ” 

Lance laughed a little “We … Kinda skipped eating last night .. We .. Got a little ‘Busy ’ heh ” Keith didn't seem amused by Lances banter . 

Lance then stood up , “Let's .. Go get something to eat ! ” 

Keith looked at him “You mean .. Drive … ” 

Lance gave him a blank stare . “Yes , drive … All you bought yesterday was stuff for the piglets .. ” 

Keith who looked as if he was almost on death's doorstep groaned .. “I don't wanna drive … ”

Lance “WELL … If we lived closer to town th--” 

Keith cut him off by slowly getting up off the couch “Shut up … Let's go … ” Pulling his boots on still in his sleep wear .. 

Lance smirked “Keith … You might wanna put pants on ” .. 

Keith looked down .. Sporting a pair of his boxers .. “I'm STARVING ! .. Just go through a drive through or something .. I'll cover with a blanket. ” 

Lance smiled at him , rarely seeing Keith impatient side. “Fine ! Fine ! Don't die ok ? ” 

Keith groaned once again. Opening the door and walking outside and opening the passenger side door of Lances truck . 

Lance still the doorway of the house pulling his shoes on .

Keith from the car leaned over to the driver's side, and pushed the horn a few times . “COME OOOOOOON !!!! ” 

Lance quickened his pace shutting the door behind him and running to the truck “GEEZUS KEITH ! .. CALM YOUR TITS ! ” 

Keith leaned over more “i don't have tits … ”

 

Lance just glared out the windshield upset that Keith just broke his joke . 

Keith put his feet up on the dash “Will .. You ..Just .. GO .. I could have road demon eyes into town by now ” Keith said referring to the goat .

Lance pouted “Her names Udder Butter … ” .. 

Keith scoffed “You are HORRIBLE at naming animals .. ” 

Lance turned his head “You .. Named a chicken NUGGET ! … How fucked up is that ?” 

Keith spoke still half asleep .. “Nuggets are made out of chickens … Makes sense .. “ 

Lance finally turned the key in the ignition causing it to roar to life. 

Keith dead panned over toward lance with a blank expression “You named a chicken , duck …” He paused and then continued after yawning “You're giving that chicken identity crisis .. Is it a chicken ? Is it a duck ? .. She has no fucking idea ! ” 

Lance laughed , he loved hearing Keith bullshit .. He normally never did this unless he was half asleep .. 

Keith still blankly staring at Lance “And the third chicken …You fucking called her Pecker … Is that like .. A joke about penis ? Or her beak !? .. ” 

Lance laughed more , trying to control the truck from veering off the road . 

Keith .. Had no idea why Lance was laughing , he finally pulled the blanket over his lap . And got comfy for the ride .

\--------------- 

Lance pulled into the drive thru . “You want your regular ” Looking at Keith with dark circles under his eyes . Staring into the distance . 

Lance just stared at him for a second longer then turning back to the speaker box “I'll take that as a yes ” He said quietly then ordered for the both of them .. 

Pulling forward the car to receive the food .. Handing the bag over to Keith .

Keith didn't budge.. Not even an inch.. He was so hungry before, so why wasn't he jumping for the food ? 

Lance pulled the truck into a parking spot . Shifting his body to face Keith .. Taking a small tater tot like hashbrown out of the bag and holding it up to Keith's face .. “Eat ” 

Keith glanced over to the food in Lance's hand then opening his mouth so Lance could pop the small hashbrown in. 

Keith flopped his head back bumping his head to the cab of the truck chewing the hash brown “foood , finally ” He spoke with food in his mouth. 

Lance smiled “Don't scare me like that … I thought you seriously starved to death ! ” 

Keith then pushed the blanket off his arms so he could grab the at the food freely in the bag .

Lance backed out of the parking spot , driving back toward home .

After Keith ate a few more mini hash browns he handed Lance his Breakfast Sandwich “you need to eat too … ” 

Lance grabbed it and unwrapped it with one hand taking a bite “It's nice … Finding a place that can still serve breakfast during this time ” Shifting his eyes toward Keith , teasing how long he slept. 

Keith wasn't really listening , but he still turned his gaze toward lance with a blank look . Attempting to pop in another hashbrown, missing his face and it rolling down his chest onto the floor .. Keith followed it with his eyes .

Lance laughed “How did you miss that giant hole in your face ? ” 

Keith shook the comment off and popped another in his mouth .   
\------------- 

 

Lanced pulled his truck back into their driveway . Looking over at Keith .. He had fallen asleep on the car ride back . 

Lance sighed , getting out of the truck and walking to Keith's side “You can be such a pain in the butt” he said quietly . All while smiling … 

Opening the door to Keith's side . Shoving his hand in first before opening the door all the way to make sure Keith didn't fall out of the truck . 

“Keith ? .. You awaaake ? ” He asked . No response . 

Lance then got his arms in a cradling position around Keith to prepare to carry him inside … 

Keith , a heavy sleeper , just nuzzled up to Lance's shoulder as he was picked up . 

Lance couldn't help have a smile on his face . Savoring moments like this . 

Keith's never been the type to cling . He was all about having his own space . 

Lance walked up to the front door with Keith in tow , opening the door with his hand under Keith's legs . 

The piglets greeting them at the door . Lance quietly shushed them . To not wake Keith .. though .. They could probably squeal their loudest and still not wake him .

Lance walked to the bedroom to plop Keith back onto the bed . 

Keith just grumbled a little , then rolling over onto his side . 

Lance stared at him then tried calculating how long he's slept .. 14 hours that night . Lance shook his head .. Wondering how in the world Keith could STILL be tired … 

Lance walked back out to the Truck to get the bag of leftover food , Keith couldn't finish before falling back to sleep . Then putting it into the fridge .. 

Lance walked back over to his laptop lifting the lid to it and started watching more videos about piglet care , as if Keith never interrupted him. 

Piglets lying at his feet .Lance rubbing Pigzilla with his foot . 

\-------------

An hour had past . Keith had finally woken up for the day now 2 pm .. 

Keith looked over at Lance who was still hunched over his laptop that was playing piglet care videos … 

Lance didn't even look up .. He was so into the video . Staring at it intently .. He didn't even notice Keith was awake till Ham-solo ran up to Keith squealing .

“Oh ! My sleepy prince is finally awake ! ” Lance said with a huge smile on his face while looking up .

Keith yawned , Shuffling his body to the couch to sit next Lance once again like earlier . 

Keith rubbed his eyes and scratched his head “What are you watching ? ” 

Lance perked up “Piggy videos ..Getting some facts on them , so they can grow up big and strong ! ” 

Keith stretched out , plopping his legs into Lance's lap “You know .. Most people research BEFORE they get something .. ” Rubbing his hips gently … 

Lance glanced over at Keith “Do your hips hurt ? ” Asking with a concerned look . 

Keith nodded with a blank expression . 

Lance shifted his sitting position , putting himself between Keith’s legs . 

Keith winced at the strain on his hips . 

Lance started Rubbing Keith's hips . in circular movements . 

Keith shifted his body to get in a more comfortable position . “I'm .. Never doing THAT again .. Two days in a row … I'm so sore ”   
Lance looked over concerned at him. “You're the one who came on to me yesterday , i couldn't refuse ! ” 

Keith Shut his eyes trying to enjoy the massage he was receiving from Lance . 

Lance finally put the two together . Keith slept so long because his body was trying to recover .. 

Lance suddenly stopped massaging, getting up . 

Keith peeked his eyes open seeing what Lance was doing . 

Lance had walked over to the kitchen and was messing around for a minute . then came back into the room . 

Keith looked at him curiously “Lance ? ” He asked with a sleepy voice still lingering . 

Lance then reached down grabbing one of the piglets popping it on Keith's stomach . 

“Lance ! .. I . ” Keith said with a worried voice .

Lance looked over at him “You're not going to hurt him if that's what you're worried about … I been thinking .. You haven't once touched the piglets … ” Then holding the baby bottle filled with formula to the piglets mouth . 

Ham-Solo latched on as if he was starving . 

Lance picked up Keith's hand that he clutched to the side of the couch . Then pulling it toward the bottle .

“Hold the bottle , feed him ” Lance said with a slight smile . 

Keith held the bottle . Biting the inside of his cheek . Then looking up at Lance . “He's a pig in every sense of the way … he eats like he's starving .. ” 

Lance laughed picking up Pigzilla and placing the second bottle he prepared to her mouth . “You bought the milk , so i figured you wanted to feed them ” 

Keith took his gaze off Lance looking back at the little piglet guzzling the milk . He didn't buy the milk wanting to feed them .. He bought it , cause he wanted to watch Lance feed them … 

 

Keith then thought about what Lance said last night .. “ I .. get animals . Because .. I want to have a big family with you and … We can't have actual children .. So .. Animals are the next best thing ”

Keith slid out of under the piglet , flustered , handing the bottle over to Lance . 

Lance looked at him with curious eyes “Keith ? ” 

Keith didn't respond . Slipping some outdoor shoes on at the back door . Then sliding the back door open walking outside then shutting it behind him . Plopping down in a outdoor chair looking up in the sky .. 

The words from last night kept ringing in his head . Lance wanted a family … Lance came from a big family … it's only natural for him to want a family to call his own … 

Keith didn't know what to think about that … why did he have to go and say that ? …

Keith didn't feel the need for family … He grew up without one … He was happy just having Lance , and Lance alone in his life … 

Lance likes children .. He has many nieces , and nephews … He's the only sibling in the family , that don't have Children . Well .. Other than the minors in his family … 

 

Lance ,he's bi … He could have just as easily ended up with a girl to birth him actual offspring … Keith couldn't … 

Keith jumped out of his trance as a chicken had jumped up on his knee . It was Duck the chicken . 

Keith stared at the chicken . “YOUR suppose to be my child ? ”.. Keith said muttering to himself … “Lance got you .. to start a family … How am i supposed to feel about this ? …”

Keith sighed pushing Duck off his knee . Then looking over at Udder Butter grazing on a grass patch .. “... And YOU …If I'm suppose to see you as my child .. Milking you is just WEIRD … ” 

Keith tend to overthink things too much … Lance never over thought things .. He just did what he wanted , then planned everything out after … While Keith needed a plan . 

Keith sat outside for a while longer . Just watching the clouds shift into different shapes . 

Lance finished feeding the piglets , then slid open the back door. “Keith … Are … You ok ? ” 

Keith glanced up toward him “.... I'm .. Fine .. ” He said with a monotone voice . 

Lance walked up next to Keith . Looking down at his feet to see Duck laying between his feet . 

“Keith .. I don't know why you're having this … I don't know … Um … Emo ? Moment ” 

Keith gave Lance a glare . “I'm not ! ” 

Lance smiled “You're not fine .. You say you are , but we been together for like 3 years … I can read your body language . ”

Keith slid down into his chair a bit more causing Duck to jump up and make annoyed noises before settling back down . 

Keith paused “Why .. ” 

Lance perked up leaning in . 

Keith continued “Why did you , have to say something like that … Last night ? ” 

Lance had a puzzled look on his face “What did i say ? ” 

Keith got annoyed , jumping out of the chair . “THE ANIMALS AS BABIES THING ! .. I .. I don't understand ! Why would you even say something like that ?! Am i really suppose to think of the animals as children !? .. ” 

Lance jumped a little at Keith sudden outburst “Is THAT what you been mulling over !? ..” 

Keith looked away “I don't do anything with these animals … You're the one taking care of them , you're the one who brought them here … How … Am i supposed to act like , they're our children exactly !? ” 

Lance laughed “You're over thinking this ! ..” Trying to reach for Keith's arms to get him to understand more . 

Keith took a step back avoiding the contact … “If you wanted children so bad .. Why .. didn't you date a girl … ” 

Lance looked at Keith , his stiff posture showing signs of a break down . “Keith … I chose to date YOU … Cause i love you … I don't care if we have HUMAN offspring … ” 

Keith jumped hearing that …“ I … Can't … ” His voice breaking .. 

Lance tried once again to reach for Keith . This time Connecting , Keith, shook in his arms slightly trying to hide any emotion . 

Lance placed his chin on top of Keith head and spoke “Plus .. Where you sitting out here ... Think about the chickens and goat as children ? ” 

Keith froze … “That's … Not what you were implying ? ” Finally asking .. 

Lance laughed hold Keith tighter “NO silly ! … I don't wanna eat eggs and drink milk from my children ! That's just down right wrong ! ” 

Keith looked up with a curious face , “Then … Why did you …… Say that about animals being children ? ” 

Lance pursed his lips . “Well .. I may have worded that wrong , i was really tired .. ” 

Keith scowled . “Your an idiot .. ”

Lance looked down into Keith's eyes . “I guess what i meant to say , was … I guess ” . Lance paused and looked for words trying to explain it .. 

Keith waited for his response .. 

Lance tired laughing it off .. “I guess what i was trying to say .. Is i see the Piglets as children … Cause … I won't be using them for … Products i guess … ” Lance scratched the back of his head .. “So like .. I guess .. Pets ? .. But i see them more than pets ? ” 

Keith let out a very quiet laugh “Really ? ” He asked trying to get his arms free from Lance . 

Lance let his grip loosen to give Keith a little more room . 

Keith shifted his eyes after finally being able to move freely “... next time you adopt a ‘child’ you better tell me BEFORE bringing them home … You know i don't like surprises .. ” Muttered under his breath . 

Lance got really excited leaning down to be eye level with Keith “YOU MEAN ! I can have MORE !? . ” He said way too excited .. 

Keith regretted what he had just said and tried to correct himself “Ah , no ! .. No way ! No more pigs !!! ”

Lance let out a hyper laugh “Theres sooo many more animals we could get instead ! .. Like … A dog , a cat , um .. A rabbit … ” 

Keith cut him off before he could name any more animals off “Just … Stop .. Please ” letting out a nervous laugh of what he started . 

Lance grabbed Keith by the hands leading him back into the house “PIGGIES ! MAMA HAS ACCEPTED YOU ! AND SAID YOU CAN HAVE SIBLINGS ! ” 

Keith jumped “WHY . AM . I . MAMA ? ” 

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith . 

Keith added “AND NO ! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GET MORE ! ” 

Lance teased “Yeees you did ! You just said you would have to agree to it ~ ” 

Keith .. Furrowed his brow letting out a sharp exhale . 

Lance was bending down to pick up both of the Piglets ,then standing up .

Keith leaned into Lance gently taking Ham-Solo from him . Then leaning in farther to kiss Lance on the lips .. 

Keith whispered “my 3 little pigs ... ”

Lance took a minute before it clicked “WAIT ? ME ? .. I'M A PIG ? ”

Keith laughed “ Yep ! But … I love you. ”

 

-END


End file.
